Mario (Stars Legion)
Mario 'is a character from Mario series and playable in ''Super Smash Bros. Stars Legion. His sequence is Plumber. Bio Once an ordinary plumber living in Brooklyn, Mario soon became an all-star hero once he saved the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil tyrant Bowser. Having gone on countless adventures, Mario is no stranger to fantastical experiences. Mario has even taken roles outside of being a plumber and a hero, becoming a doctor, kart racer, boxing referee, and even a professional athlete in multiple sports. While his small stature may not be very intimidating, Mario's years of experience makes him more than a challenge to anyone willing to face him. Gameplay Special Moves * '''Fireball: Like many Kombatants, Mario tosses a ball of flame at the opponent. Unlike most Kombatants, he hurls his fireball at the ground in front of him, causing it to bounce twice before burning away. ** The enhanced version is called Double Fireball and involves Mario throwing two fireballs, one right after the other. * Jumpman: Mario bends his knees before he leaps into the air with his fist above his head, then suddenly drops down with a powerful stomp, releasing a small shockwave. This has Near and Far versions. ** The enhanced version is called Super Jumpman and increased both the damage of the move and the range of the shockwave when Mario lands. * Super Hammer: Mario produces his large grey metal Hammer and suddenly slams it down directly in front of himself. ** The enhanced version is called Ultra Hammer and does more damage. Additionally, the Hammer is red with golden details. * Wall Jump: Mario backflips to the side of the screen, before kicking off of it and lunging at the opponent with his fist forward. ** The enhanced version is called Wall Flip and Mario performs the attack faster. Powered Up adds Metal Mario, Mini Mario and Fire Mario attacks. Mario has a small yellow block with a ? on it dangling from his waist by a chain. * Metal Mario: Mario's entire body turns silver, and he gains increased defense and super armor for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't move as quickly. (MK vs Nintendo - Powered Up variation) * Mini Mario: Mario shrinks down to roughly shoulder height on his usual form, becoming faster and harder to hit for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't deal or take as much damage. * Fire Mario: Mario's shirt and hat turn white and his overalls turn red (green for player two), and his fists are set on fire. This form enhances his damage and gives all of his attacks a burning effect, but this form is lost when Mario takes damage. This move has no enhanced version. Wrecking Crew adds Koopa Kick, Bob-omb and Bullet Bill attacks. Mario has a bracelet on one arm that has a green Koopa Shell decoration dangling from it. * Koopa Kick: Mario whips out a green Koopa Troopa shell and kicks it at the opponent, sliding along the ground to strike their feet. Does minor damage, but passes under most guards. (MK vs Nintendo - Wrecking Crew variation) ** The enhanced version is called Troopa Trick and involves Mario kicking a red shell, which bounces off the opponent and can be kicked back again, up to three times. * Bob-omb: Mario pulls out a Bob-omb out of his pocket and tosses it in an arc at the opponent, causing it to explode on impact. Has Near and Far versions. ** The enhanced version is called Wind Up Bob-omb and if it hits the ground instead of the opponent, instead of exploding it will walk towards the opponent for 1.5 seconds in an attempt to kamikaze them, before self-destructing. * Bullet Bill: Mario ducks, as a Bullet Bill is fired over his head from off-screen at the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Banzai Bill and the Bullet Bill has a fanged mouth painted under its eyes, and explodes upon hitting the opponent to do more damage. All-Star adds the Star Spin and Rainbow Rush attacks. Mario wears a badge designed like a yellow five-pointed star with black eyes on his chest. * Star Spin: Mario does a quick spin in place with his arms out, a small aura trailing his arm. This attack not only does damage, but also deflects projectiles past Mario without harming him. ** The enhanced version is called Superstar Spin and instead of deflecting projectiles, they are reflected back at the attacker. * Rainbow Rush: Mario's body briefly glows in rainbow colours, before he suddenly rushes forward with his arms out, ramming the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Rainbow Power and upon stopping the charge, Mario continues to glow with rainbow colours for one second, being invulnerable to damage. Character Trait Super Star: A Super Star appears above Mario's head and Mario touches it, making him invincible for a short amount of time. Super Move * It's Mario Time!: Mario stomps on the opponent, then jumps very high into the air, hitting the "?" block which summons a Mega Mushroom which he touches to become a giant and stomps the opponent very hard. Ultimate Move * Ultimate Galaxy Finish: Mario becomes Flying Mario, doing a spin and if it hits, he spreads out large amounts of stardust that captures the opponent. Mario then flies into space, magically carrying the opponent behind him. Then, he turns around and starts rapidly throwing punches at the opponent. But instead of actually hitting them, every time Mario throws a punch, a giant comet flies through the opponent, culminating in Mario thrusting both fists forward, creating a really big comet that carries the opponent back to Earth with a fiery aura. Powers and Abilities * Incredible Jumping ability * Superhuman Stamina * Ability to absorb Power-Ups Interactions Fox McCloud * "Goes your speeder?" ** "Nah, same skills." ** "How many lifes can here." Category:Super Smash Bros. Stars Legion